


Getting a Passing Grade

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, College AU, Desk Sex, Jock Castiel, Jockstrap Kink, M/M, Name Calling, Office Sex, Older Original Male, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Student Castiel, Twink Castiel, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was desperate to keep his soccer scholarship and that meant he would do anything to get a passing grade from his hardest professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting a Passing Grade

“Please Professor.” Castiel thought about the soccer team, thought about his scholarship and knew he had to get his grade up. “Is there anything I can do to improve my grade? I can’t lose my scholarship.” His gym bag lay neglected on the floor next to his chair but his attention was on his professor and not on the upcoming practice.

The older man gave him an appraising look, eyes moving over his face and down before back up. “Your last two papers left a lot to be desired.” There were a few clicks as he turned to his laptop and then back, “It’s a low grade, Mr. Novak. Extra credit isn’t going to raise this.”

“I know. There is no excuse.” He licked his lips, “But please. Is there anything at all I can do?”

Castiel watched Professor Jones calmly regard him and then the man leaned forward, “Anything?” there was something in the tone and Castiel  _knew_  exactly what his professor was going to ask for. He had heard a few rumors about the man but it wasn’t anything he wasn’t willing to do.

If it saved his scholarship he was fine.

“ _Anything_ , sir.”

“I’ll raise your grade by a whole letter,” which wasn’t far enough because he was _failing_ , “for each time you bend over my desk and let me fuck you.”

Castiel bit his lip. He was failing the course and he  _needed_  a B to keep his GPA where it needed to be. “So if I want a B…”

“That’s three times, Novak. But honestly, considering the consistently poor work, you might be better with bending over four times otherwise you’ll be back in here soon enough begging again.” Professor Jones silently waited as Castiel glanced back at the door before looking forward. “I know you have practice. You can come back after practice for another chance to raise your grade or another time.”

Castiel slowly gained his feet, flushing slightly at the realization he was going to let his professor fuck him for a better grade. He was going to be letting a man older than his father fuck him. “Does now work for one?”

“Of course. Strip down and bend over.” The drawer was pulled out and Professor Jones pulled out a bottle of lube as Castiel started to tug off his shirt. He laid it over the chair he’d just left, stepped out of his shoes and went for his pants

But once he was down to just the jockstrap he’d put on for practice his professor stopped him.

“Keep that on. It really frames your ass.”

Castiel moved around the desk to where his professor had indicated and bent over where a space had been cleared off. He swallowed roughly when he heard the cap of the lube pop open and a gasp escaped when a lube wet finger rubbed against his hole.

“Soccer has clearly done your body a favor.” Professor Jones breathed as his finger started to push inside and Castiel bit his lip at the intrusion. It had been awhile since he’d bottomed and he had to force himself to relax. His Professor’s thick finger burned as it spread him open. “Nice round ass with a pretty pink hole. Boy…I think you might have been made to take dick.”

The finger crooked inside him and rubbed against his insides. Castiel forced himself to relax and winced when a second finger pushed inside. It burned and ached as his muscles loosened when he adjusted to the intrusion.

Once in awhile the older man focused on his prostate and Castiel ended up whimpering at the stimulation. Castiel managed to hold back gasps and whines while Professor Jones finished opening him up. There was a brief pause between the fingers in his ass disappearing and the feeling of pressure against his hole.

“You really do have a perfect ass.”

He gritted his teeth at the feeling of Professor Jones’s cock pushing inside, splitting him open far too much, as he tried to relax his body. After several short thrusts forward his professor’s cock was completely buried inside him and Castiel panted, ass tightening down.

“Fuck.” Professor Jones hissed, “Fucking tight hole.” He rolled his hips back and snapped forward causing Castiel to gasp at the ringing smack of hips colliding with his ass. “Feel free to moan my name. I want to know you know who is fucking you.”

Castiel’s ass ached from the stretch as Professor Jones’s cock pumped in and out of him. The older man grunted as he fucked into him and offered praise for how good his ass felt around his cock. But soon enough the burn from being filled started to fade and pleasure slowly but steadily started to build in Castiel’s body each time his prostate was stimulated.

“Oh.” It punched out of him suddenly, “Oh  _ohhh fuck_.”

“There we go.” There was clear amusement even in the pleasure rough voice, “I had a thought you were a vocal little slut.”

Castiel wanted to bite back the sounds just to spite his professor but now the man was actively trying to hit his prostate. He flushed when a particularly loud moan seemed to echo in the office and there wasn’t any way that someone else didn’t hear it.

“ _Professor! Ohhhh ohhh please please ohhh fuck. Please, Sir, please!_ ”

“I’m really looking forward to the next two rounds.” Professor Jones’s fingers curled in his hair and yanked on it just enough to send a shock of pain through Castiel the same time pleasure raced through him, tightening his gut.

His ass clenched down as his whole body tightened up, “Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. _Please!_ ”

The very thought that a man older than his father was buried balls deep inside him and that others could no doubt hear him had him moaning louder. It was so wrong but it didn’t stop his sounds of pleasure.

Professor Jones pounded into him keeping a hold on his hip and the other in his hair as he kept slamming forward. “You’re really earning your grade. Best ass I’ve got in a few semesters.” Castiel throat worked and his mouth dropped open as his cheeks flushed darkly in pleasure. “I really hope you fail your final and considering how hard the upcoming tests are I’m sure I’ll get plenty of chances as this ass.”

Castiel tried shoving himself back and couldn’t hold back a sound of frustration. The jockstrap prevented him from getting any friction and he couldn’t touch himself with it in place. “Please Professor. I can’t…I need—”

“You’ll have to come on my cock alone or go to practice like that.” Professor Jones’s voice was lower and Castiel wanted to growl at the words but another deep thrust had him gasping.

It was only five more thrusts before his professor was coming, hips jerking forward as he chased his orgasm, before he stilled and pulled back out. Castiel shoved his face against the desk, stuck right on the edge of orgasm, as his professor’s come steadily leaked from his puffy hole.

“When would you like to try to raise your grade to a C?”

Castiel tried to ignore the feeling of come trailing down and reached for his clothes. His face was still flushed, a combination of arousal and embarrassment, as he slowly dressed. “After practice.”

“I’ll be in my office late grading papers. Make sure you shower before coming.” There was the sound of Professor Jones moving, “I’m looking forward to having you in class over the next few years. Most of my courses are, after all, mandatory for your major and considering your work I know we’ll be spending a lot of time trying to raise those grades of yours.”

Castiel tugged on his shoes and didn’t look back at Professor Jones as he grabbed his bag before heading out of the office. There were a couple professors standing in the hall talking who glanced at him as he walked by and Professor Jones’s TA smirked at him when he met the other guy’s eyes.

The only thing that could describe the walk through the office and to practice was a walk of shame that Castiel knew he’d be making at least two more times this week alone. His hand gripped the strap of his bag and he tried to push the memory of the feeling of Professor’s Jones’s cock pounding into him from behind but he failed.

Part of him was looking forward to a repeat after practice. It was filthy and wrong but he’d enjoyed being bent over a desk and roughly used by an older man. The other part was horrified that the Professor had been right. He was only a freshman and he already knew the mandatory courses for his major were with Professor Jones.

His ass was going to become very well acquainted with Professor Jones’s cock if he wanted to graduate and survive that Professor’s courses.


End file.
